Принудительное обращение
Принудительное обращение — обращение в иную веру или идеологию под принуждением, то есть угрозой применения наказания или вреда (лишения работы, социальной изоляции, пыток, казни и др.). При принудительном обращении всегда требуется явный отказ от прежних убеждений. Основные мировые религии Христианство Христианство официально отвергает саму идею принудительного обращения, поскольку обращение рассматривается не как внешне заметное объявление о взглядах, но как внутренняя убеждённость (Послание к Римлянам, 10:9-10). В то же время, в истории христианская церковь далеко не всегда придерживалась этой нормы и нередко обращала людей в свою веру под принуждением. Среди фактов принудительного обращения можно отметить: * Крещение на части территорий Киевской Руси насаждалось принудительно. * Обращение испанских мусульман и евреев после Реконкисты (последние были позднее известны как мориски и марраны); церковь рассматривала их обращение как притворное, и при Фердинанде и Изабелле они подверглись репрессиями и изгнанию из страны. * Массовое обращение индейцев в католицизм конкистадорами. * Преследование католиками индуистского населения Гоа в XVI-XVII веках. Индуисты Гоа, не желавшие переходить в католичество (а также обратившиеся ранее в католичество, но всё ещё практиковавшие индуистские обряды), подвергались пыткам и преследованию со стороны португальских правителей и миссионеров.Of umbrellas, goddesses, and dreams: essays on Goan culture and society‎ Robert Samuel Newman, 2001''The Goa Inquisition, Being a Quatercentenary Commemoration Study of the Inquisition in India'' by Anant Priolkar, Bombay University PressEveryday Nationalism: Women of the Hindu Right in India‎ Kalyani Devaki Menon, 2009Journal of the Asiatic Society of Bombay 1967M. D. David (ed.), Western Colonialism in Asia and Christianity, Bombay, 1988, p.17Between ethnography and fiction: Verrier Elwin and the tribal question in India‎ Tanka Bahadur Subba, Sujit Som, K. C. Baral, North Eastern Hill University. Dept. of Anthropology - Social Science * Принуждение с применением насилия греко-католиков к принятию православия после аннексии земель Речи Посполитой Российской Империей. * Во время Второй мировой войны православных сербов в Хорватии усташи принудительно обращали в католицизм под угрозой казни. * В современной КНР местных католиков вынуждают переходить в Китайскую патриотическую католическую церковь в связи с тем, что Ватикан установил дипломатические отношения с Тайванем. Ислам Ислам отличается от других религий тем, что представляет собой одновременно и систему духовных убеждений, и общину, и правовую систему, поэтому наличие на территории мусульманской общины неприсоединившихся членов представляет определённую угрозу для её порядка (в особенности в странах с патриархальным укладом жизни, с преобладанием деревенского населения). Коран напрямую запрещает принудительное обращение: «да не будет принуждения в вере» (2:256).Sir Thomas W. Arnold, The Preaching of Islam''Marshall G. Hodgson, ''The Venture of Islam''Albert Hourani, ''A History of the Arab Peoples''Ira Lapidus, ''History of Islamic Societies''L.S. Starorianos, ''A Global History, the Human Heritage Исследователь Карен Армстронг утверждает, что после смерти Пророка Мухаммеда в Арабском халифате никто не был принудительно обращён в ислам.Armstrong, A History of God: from Abraham to the Present: the 4000-year Quest for God, 1993, p. 185. Тем не менее, как отмечает Леви-Рубин, несмотря на требование Корана, случаи принуждения к обращению особенно широко имели место в Средние века.M. Levy-Rubin, «New evidence relating to the process of Islamization in Palestine in the Early Muslim Period — The Case of Samaria», in: Journal of the Economic and Social History of the Orient, 43 (3), p. 257—276, 2000, SpringerFattal, A.(1958) Le statut légal des non-Musulman en pays d’Islam, Beyrouth: Imprimerie Catholique, p. 72-73. Подобные случаи имеют место и в наше время. В частности, в 2001 г. армия Индонезии эвакуировала сотни христианских беженцев с удалённых островов Кесуи и Теор в провинции Малуку после сообщений о том, что их принуждают к обращению в ислам. По сообщениям, некоторые мужчины были обрезаны против их воли, и полувоенные формирования, которых обвиняли в инциденте, подтвердили, что обрезание действительно имело место, однако якобы безо всякого принуждения. Maluku refugees allege forced circumcision, BBC News Online, Wednesday, 31 January, 2001 http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/world/asia-pacific/1146224.stm В августе 2006 г. два журналиста, Стив Чентанни и Олав Винг, были похищены Бригадами священного джихада в городе Газа, и, по-видимому, были вынуждены принять ислам под угрозой оружия. Палестинская службы новостей «Ramattan» и Fox News сообщили, что журналистов отпустили невредимыми вскоре после выпуска новой видеозаписи. На этой видеозаписи оба журналиста в белых одеждах зачитывают сообщения о том, что они обратились в ислам, при этом Чентанни говорит: «Ислам предназначен не для какой-то отдельной группы людей; это истинная религия для всех людей во все времена.»После освобождения Стив Чентанни заявил: «нас заставили обратиться в ислам под угрозой оружия, и я не хочу, чтобы меня неправильно поняли — у меня глубочайшее уважение к исламу, и я узнал о нём много хорошего, но (обращение) мы были вынуждены совершить, поскольку у них было оружие, а мы не понимали, что, чёрт возьми, происходит.» В мае 2007 г. члены христианской общины Чарсадда в Северо-западной пограничной провинции Пакистана вблизи границы с Афганистаном сообщили, что получили письма с угрозой взрывов бомб, если они не обратятся в ислам, и что полиция не принимает всерьёз их опасения. Report on Fox News, from AP Существуют многочисленные сообщения о попытках обратить силой в ислам религиозные меньшинства в Ираке. В Багдаде христианам было сказано: станьте мусульманами, платите джизья, или умрите.Told to Convert or Die, 21 Assyrian Families Seek Shelter in Baghdad Churches The assault on Assyrian Christians — International Herald Tribune The Religion Report — 30 May 2007 — Christian Minorities in the Islamic Middle East : Rosie Malek-Yonan on the Assyrians В марте 2007 г. Би-би-си сообщила, что представители мандейского религиозного меньшинства в Ираке утверждали, что их преследовали повстанцы-исламисты, которые поставили их перед выбором: обратиться в ислам или умереть.BBC News on-line 7 March 2007 Отказ от прозелитизма Ряд религий, такие как иудаизм, занимают позицию принципиального отказа от прозелитизма (распространения религии за пределы своей общины), и ограничивают присоединение к своей общине рядом условий, требующих длительной сознательной подготовки к обращению. Такие направления, как друзы или езиды, не принимают новообращённых в принципе, однако в то же время засвидетельствован ряд случаев суровых наказаний за отказ от веры. В буддизме принуждение к вере не имеет смысла, так как буддизм можно совмещать с практикой иных религий. Однако, проживая в буддистских странах, иностранец волей-неволей должен вписаться в местную социальную иерархию и традиции, происходящие из буддийского учения, то есть на практике должен следовать буддийским канонам поведения. Причисление к религиозной общине помимо воли Традиции ряда мировых религий подразумевают (не всегда предписанное священным писанием) причисление к религиозной общине по факту рождения и/или с такого момента, когда человек ещё не может сделать сознательный выбор. В частности, во многих конфессиях христианства крещение происходит вскоре после рождения. При этом, однако, католицизм предусматривает конфирмацию — сознательное подтверждение принадлежности к вере в возрасте около 12 лет после прохождения обучения основам религии. Причисление к общине в несознательном возрасте можно не рассматривать как насильственное обращение, если в возрасте, предусматривающем юридическую дееспособность, человек будет свободен в отказе от данной религии (конфессии) и/или выборе иной религии (конфессии). Принудительное удержание в вере Как частный случай принудительного обращения можно рассматривать принятое в практике ряда мировых религий насильственное удержание в вере, когда отказ от данной веры влечёт за собой суровые наказания, включая смертную казнь. В частности, смертная казнь предусмотрена за переход в иную веру в большинстве стран с шариатским правом. Следует отметить, что вплоть до конца XVIII века аналогичная практика была распространена в христианских странах. Принуждение к принятию господствующей идеологии В странах, где религия играет второстепенную роль, иногда существует феномен тоталитаризма — принуждения к подчинению господствующей идеологии. Обычно питательной почвой для тоталитаризма был распад монархии и/или кризис господствующей религии в данной стране при сохранении многих монархических и/или церковных традиций. Обращение на смертном одре Добровольное обращение на смертном одре в присутствии свидетелей, как правило, не считается насильственным (то есть когда угроза смерти не исходит от свидетелей обращения). Посмертное обращение Ряд религий, в частности мормонизм, допускают посмертное обращение человека в веру посредством молитв его близких или других людей, ходатайствующих за усопшего перед Богом. Имеется ряд прецедентов, когда человека посмертно объявляли приверженцем той или иной религии, однако свидетелей данного обращения не было. Так, много лет спустя после битвы при Оходе нашлись свидетели того, что погибший в битве на стороне мусульман язычник Кузман перед смертью произнёс шахаду. Ещё одним широко известным спорным случаем является религиозная принадлежность Тируваллувара, которого считают «своим» как индуисты, так и джайны. См. также * Контроль сознания * Мортара, Эдгардо Примечания Ссылки * Категория:Религия Категория:Религиозное обращение Категория:Права человека en:Forced conversion ja:強制改宗